Encubierto
by autumnevil5
Summary: DSQ - Maléfica quiere venganza, y la mejor forma de conseguirla es hacer que Emma abrace su lado oscuro, dejando a Regina en medio dispuesta a probar su lealtad. (SwanQueen) (DragonSwanQueen)
1. Chapter 1

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Estaba poniendo en orden mi computador, y entre mis archivos olvidados y polvorientos encontré varios que en lugar de borrarlos he decidido publicar por si alguien los disfruta.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : Es una de esas historias oscuras con contenido adulto, si no le gusta no lea.

* * *

 **ENCUBIERTO**

Tenía un ataque de ansiedad, o más bien de rabia. Normalmente iría a un bar, tomaría un montón de tragos, me acostaría con alguien al azar, o haría mi trabajo, golpear a algún idiota que intenta saltarse la fianza solía ser una de las mejores partes de ser cazadora de recompensas. Ahora tenía muchas más razones para estar enojada y ninguna forma de liberar toda esa ira que parecía carcomerme.

La reunión secreta en la biblioteca terminó. David y Mary Margaret fueron los primeros en salir.

—Emma —Hook dijo con la intención clara de no irse sin mí.

—Vete —dije perdiendo la paciencia.

—Te espero, amor.

—Tengo que hacerme cargo de esto. Nos vemos luego.

Él no quería irse, dio una mirada a Regina, quizá queriendo descubrir si ella tenía algo que ver con mi rara actitud hacia él, pero ella lo ignoró por completo. Tuvo que sonreír falsamente e irse sin siquiera un beso de despedida.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto, Emma.

—Perfecto, porque yo tampoco lo estoy. Lo siento Regina, pero esto de trabajar de encubierto es muy peligroso, esas mujeres… Maléfica es un jodido dragón.

—No me preocupa en lo absoluto, sé perfectamente lo que hago.

—¿Y qué pasa si te piden que hagas algo que no puedes?

—No voy a matar a nadie si es lo que tanto te preocupa.

—Lo que me preocupa es que no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es esto.

—No soy una chica indefensa, Emma —dijo molesta—. Sé que crees que puedes hacerlo mejor…

—He hecho esto cientos de veces, es mi trabajo, y te aseguro que me ha tocado hacer cosas que ni siquiera puedes imaginar.

Regina no tenía idea, me miró intentando descubrir si entre mis más profundos secretos había algo que sustentara lo que acababa de decirle.

—He torturado, asesinado, y destruido más vidas de las que tú puedas imaginar. ¿Qué podría ser peor que eso? Vas a tener que confiar en mí.

—Estamos juntas en esto te guste o no. Tengo tu espalda.

La observé marcharse. Sabía que mis padres estaban mintiendo para ocultar algo y que Regina estaba ayudándolos porque sentía que de esa forma podía protegerme, necesitaba hacer lo mismo por ella.

Sabía perfectamente cómo encontrar a Maléfica, no debería haber sido tan fácil, todo lo que tuve que hacer fue seguir a Regina e interceptarla antes de su pactado encuentro.

—La maldición solo podría ser rota por el salvador, no creo que hayas sido lo que Regina esperaba —la extraña mujer sonrió. Pensar que había luchado contra ella. Todo lo que debía hacer era quedarse muerta en el fondo de esa cueva.

—Eso puede darte una idea acerca de quién soy y lo difícil que será enfrentarte a mí.

—No juego con principiantes.

—Bien, porque no lo soy. No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz.

—¿Siguiendo los pasos de Regina? La diferencia, querida, es que Regina estaba llena de inocencia y bondad, su odio fue adquirido, tú en cambio… eres peor que todos nosotros.

Sus palabras escondían demasiados secretos, despertaron algo diferente en mí, y me estremecí al darme cuenta que mi detector de mentiras confirmó que ella decía la verdad.

—¿Qué es lo que estás planeando Maléfica?

—Esta noche… poner a prueba a Regina, necesito saber si realmente puedo confiar en ella.

—Puedes confiar en mí, lo que sea que ella puede hacer, yo puedo hacerlo mejor.

—No. Lo tienes en ti, pero el deseo de ser lo que tus padres quieren que seas aún te mantiene en una burbuja de falso heroísmo.

—¿Qué es lo que mis padres están escondiendo de mí?

Ella estaba esperando que yo hiciera esa pregunta y era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

—Tus padres me arrebataron y mataron a mi hija para que tú pudieras ser el salvador que tanto necesitaban.

—No. Ellos jamás harían algo así.

—Porque son los buenos, pero cómo crees que se sintieron al saber que su hija tenía el mayor potencial de oscuridad, que sería peor que todo aquello que odiaban, ¿cómo podrían haberte amado?

—¿Entonces por qué soy la salvadora? ¡Rompí la maldición! —Grité enojada.

—Porque tomaron tu destino y se lo dieron a mi hija… y la he perdido —sus ojos brillaron con odio.

No. Cualquier cosa que pude haber creído que ellos estaban ocultando de mí no se comparaba con esto. ¿Cómo podían haber hecho algo tan horrible solo para asegurarse que yo sería lo que ellos querían que fuera?

—El problema es que no importa lo que ellos hicieron, nadie puede escapar de su destino, tarde o temprano todas las piezas caerán en su lugar, es solo cuestión de tiempo, y yo quiero estar ahí para verlos pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi hija.

—¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Matarlos?

—Eso sería demasiado fácil. —Se acercó a mí, sus ojos mostraban desprecio y no podía culparla—. ¿Qué harás tú Emma Swan, ahora que sabes que eres una de nosotras?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

—Demostrarme de lo que eres capaz.

* * *

 **XXXDSQXXX**

No tenía tiempo de detenerme a pensar, debía concentrarme en Regina. Maléfica podía haber dicho la verdad sobre mis padres pero no confiaba en ella.

—¿Por qué involucrar a Regina en esto?

—Es ella quién quiere ser parte.

—Si no confías en ella no sería mejor hacerla a un lado simplemente.

—Ella y yo compartimos un pasado, quiero tenerla a mi lado por los viejos tiempos.

—¿Y eso que significa?

Apreté el volante en mis manos esperando su respuesta, la biblioteca estaba cerca y necesitaba saber lo que sucedería antes de reunirnos con Regina.

—No voy a torturarla, Swan —sonrió con ironía—, solo voy a dejar que se queme en su propio fuego.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

—A menos que estés dispuesta a hacerlo, llevo demasiado tiempo sin ser humana, no me gustaría dejarme llevar y acabar con su vida antes de habernos divertido lo suficiente.

Detuve el auto. Maléfica se bajó y fue directo hacia Regina.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Fue lo primero que dijo Regina al subirse al auto. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mí. Ella y Maléfica se sentaron en el asiento trasero.

—Tranquila, querida. Emma está de nuestro lado.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—No te preocupes por ella, esta noche va a ser testigo de tu prueba de confianza.

Vi a Maléfica acariciar el rostro de Regina y pisé el acelerador.

—No soy buena observando, prefiero tomar tu oferta.

—¿Ves, Regina? Emma parece mucho más dispuesta y comprometida que tú. Es una vergüenza que el salvador supere siempre a la Reina Malvada.

—Esto era entre tú y yo. No pienso perder el tiempo con otra noche de bebidas y pruebitas absurdas.

—Puedes quedarte si quieres. La salvadora está demostrando ser mucho más eficiente después de todo.

Eso fue suficiente para que Regina dejara de protestar, ella no parecía tener ni idea de lo que ocurriría, debería haberme escuchado, por qué demonios había dejado que mis padres la involucraran en esto.

* * *

 **XXXDSQXXX**

La cabaña estaba lo suficientemente apartada en el bosque, difícil de llegar hasta allí y totalmente imposible que alguien pudiera escuchar lo que sea que fuera a pasar esta noche.

Sabía que era demasiado tarde para volver atrás. Maléfica rodeó la cintura de Regina y la llevó al interior. Las seguí detrás. Con un chasquido de dedos la chimenea fue encendida. Maléfica se quitó el sombrero y el abrigo poniéndose cómoda, a diferencia de Regina que no podía lucir más nerviosa. Me acerqué a ella por detrás y masajeé sus hombros.

—Relájate. Puedes confiar en mí. —No fue un susurro y Maléfica solo parecía disfrutar de mis acciones.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con ella salvador?

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

Regina se tensó, sé que debía estar enojada por ser dejada fuera de lo que estaba sucediendo. La ayudé quitándole el abrigo, tomé mi propia chaqueta, y los puse en el perchero.

—Esto no es una noche romántica entre dos adolescentes virginales. Es sexo, y quiero que mañana no se pueda levantar de esa cama.

Mi sangre se heló. Regina no parecía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Si piensas que voy a ser el juguete sexual de esta mujer es obvio que pasar tres décadas en esa biblioteca te han hecho perder la cabeza.

—Es precisamente lo que vas a hacer Regina, es tu castigo por haberme puesto allí en primer lugar. —Invadió por completo su espacio—. ¿Eres una de nosotras o te has vuelto demasiado débil?

Contuve el aliento al verla ponerse de puntillas y besar a Maléfica.

—Has deseado tenerme desde el día en que entré en tu castillo, ¿por qué vas a dejar que otra tome lo que quieres?

¡Qué demonios! ¿En serio prefiere un jodido dragón en lugar de mí?

—Quiero verte ser follada por el salvador. —Las manos de Maléfica comenzaron a desabotonar la blusa de Regina.

—Y yo prefiero que lo hagas tú.

Me acerqué a Regina por detrás, tomé su cabello entre mis dedos y giré su rostro hacia mí.

—Eres mía, y no quiero escucharte hablar a menos que yo te permita hacerlo —ni siquiera me asustó lo que acababa de decir, lo único que sabía era que no quería que Maléfica la tocara.

La besé apasionadamente, y mis dedos se interpusieron en el camino de Maléfica para terminar de quitarle la blusa a Regina. Sus ojos marrones me miraron fijamente.

—Desvístete, salvador —ordenó quitándome a Regina de los brazos.

Lo hice lo más rápido que pude, lamenté que mis pantalones fueran tan apretados porque el tiempo que me tomó quitármelos ella lo utilizó para terminar de desvestirla.

El brasier de Regina cayó al piso, era blanco al igual que las bragas que aún llevaba puestas. Apreté los puños al verla besar a Maléfica, le abrió la blusa tomando la iniciativa, y no le importó dejarse apretar las nalgas. Casi me sentí agradecida cuando Maléfica le sujetó las manos y la apartó.

—En la cama, en tus manos y rodillas. —Ordenó mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón de cuero de color marrón frente a la cama.

Regina siguió su orden de tal manera que sus ojos quedaron fijos en Maléfica, desafiándola. Caminé hasta quedar detrás de ella, palmeé su trasero con fuerza para llamar su atención, bajé sus bragas de un tirón dejándolas alrededor de sus muslos sintiéndola estremecerse. Miré fijamente a Maléfica mientras besaba la espalda de Regina, toqué sus pezones y comprobé que aún no estaba lo suficiente mojada para mí, besé sus nalgas y sujeté su cadera con fuerza al lamer sus labios vaginales. Mi lengua se perdió entre sus pliegues y ella comenzó a gemir.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes salvador? Casi me haces recordar la primera vez que vi a Regina, tan fascinada por mí.

Tomé a Regina de la cintura sacándola de la posición en la que estaba, me senté en la cama frente a Maléfica y senté a Regina entre mis piernas. Sé que ella estaba sorprendida por mis actos, y agitada por la sensación que había dejado mi lengua, pero yo me sentía hirviendo cada vez más de deseo.

—Veo que quieres desafiarme salvador —había prendido un puro que ahora sostenía en su mano derecha.

Utilicé mis piernas para abrir las de Regina, dejándola expuesta. Llevé dos dedos a su boca y ella no dudó en chuparlos, apreté uno de sus senos mientras tanto, retorcí su pezón entre mis dedos haciéndola gemir.

—Eres mi pequeña princesa, Regina —susurré en su oreja—. Solo mía.

Quité los dedos de su boca y no dudé en penetrarla. Gritó y se aferró a mi brazo pero no pudo evitar que comenzara un ritmo lento en su interior. Luchó un poco por cerrar sus piernas, pero su cuerpo se arqueó cuando mi pulgar encontró su pequeño botón escondido, su clítoris no demoró en hincharse. Aumenté el ritmo de mis dedos dentro de ella, mi otra mano apretó sus senos sin piedad, y chupé su cuello con mi mirada fija en Maléfica.

—Emma —Regina gimió mi nombre y eso solo me animó a enterrar mis dedos más profundamente—. Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Hola a todos. Sé que no es precisamente la historia que están esperando que actualice, pero esto estaba escrito hace mucho tiempo, así que con esto espero compensar un poquito a todos aquellos que han esperado un siglo por mis fics.

* * *

 **PARTE 2**

Su cuerpo se tensó sobre el mío, sus uñas se clavaron en mi brazo —cuyos dedos estaban enterrados profundamente en su interior, apretados por sus paredes vaginales que se contraían con fuerza mientras alcanzaba su orgasmo. Mi boca tenía marcado su cuello, y su otra mano tenía agarrado mi cabello, guiando mi boca a la suya la cual no tardé en besar, robando su aire y aplacando sus gemidos; estaba tan concentrada que solo sentí la presencia de Maléfica cuando su mano apartó la mía de entre las piernas de Regina. Dejé de besarla, mis ojos se abrieron, y vi la boca de Maléfica chupar el centró mojado de la mujer que yo tenía en brazos. Sentir a Regina estremecerse, y saber que no era yo la causa de su actual gemido fue todo lo que necesité para dejar que mi ira volviera a gobernarme. Agarré a Maléfica del cabello y la aparté de Regina con fuerza.

—Ella es mía. Creí que acababa de dejártelo claro.

Regina se inquietó en mis brazos pero no la solté, ella seguía agitada, esforzándose por recuperar el control de su respiración y de su cuerpo tembloroso.

Maléfica se puso de pie en toda su estatura —estaba por completo desnuda—, se limpió la boca con los dedos y los chupó dejándolos limpios. La forma en que nos miraba, como si fuésemos simples presas que podía despedazar cuando se le antoje me retorció el estómago.

—Supongo que no has sido lo suficientemente clara.

Sentí la magia de Regina fluyendo, como una pequeña descarga eléctrica que me hizo soltarla. Se levantó, estiró una mano hacia Maléfica y la hizo volar hasta estrellarse en la pared. La sujetó usando ramas que envolvieron sus muñecas y su cuello, pero Maléfica no demostró molestia alguna ante la situación en la que se encontraba. Regina caminó hasta llegar a la otra mujer, no pude ver su rostro pero la escuché claramente.

—No soy el juguete de nadie —dijo casi gruñendo—. De no ser por mí, seguramente estarías muerta entre los escombros de tu viejo castillo. Que no se te olvide quién te hizo reavivar el fuego o voy a tener que volver a encerrarte como lo hice la última vez.

Regina desapareció en una nube de humo púrpura. Maléfica apenas se molestó en pasar una mano por su cuello, a diferencia de mí no se vistió otra vez.

—No he terminado contigo, Emma Swan. Y definitivamente no he terminado con Regina.

—No seré yo quien rompa este acuerdo.

—Pues vas a tener que esforzarte domesticando a Regina, de lo contrario tendremos que matarla.

* * *

 **XXXDSQXXX**

La sentencia de Maléfica se quedó marcada en cada uno de mis pensamientos. Ni siquiera pude concentrarme en buscar una llave oculta, hacer uso de mi magia me estaba resultando mucho más útil y más fácil a medida que continuaba usándola. Simplemente toqué la puerta, y esta se abrió para mí. El tiempo que me tardé llegando allí fue suficiente para encontrar a Regina con el cabello húmedo, envuelta en una salida de baño.

—Vuelve por donde viniste. Eres la última persona que quiero ver en este momento —ella estaba furiosa.

—Tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió.

—No. Nunca vamos a hablar de lo que sucedió, y jamás volverá a pasar.

—¿Qué demonios esperabas que hiciera?

—¡Te pedí que te mantuvieras fuera de esto!

—¡Entonces te habrías acostado con un maldito dragón! ¿Eso era lo que querías?

Las dos estábamos gritando en el medio de su habitación.

—¡Sí! ¡Cualquier cosa hubiese sido mejor que tener que acostarme contigo!

—Vete al diablo —Iba a dar media vuelta e irme pero no pude hacerlo—. ¿Sabes qué? Soy yo la única que tiene derecho a estar enojada. Fuiste a mis espaldas y te aliaste con mis padres para mantener una mentira. Debí haber dejado que esa mujer hiciera lo que quisiera contigo.

—Seguramente fue más divertido hacerlo tú misma, pero supongo que no importa porque debiste haberlo hecho muchas veces antes de llegar aquí.

La tomé de los brazos con fuerza y la atraje hacia mí.

—Sí. Lo hice. La diferencia es que los otros al menos me hicieron correrme.

Solo sentí un duro golpe en mi pecho y mi espalda golpeándose contra el velador junto a la cama.

—Sal de mi casa.

—¿Vas a usarlo contra mí? —Pregunté mirando la bola de fuego en su mano derecha—. ¿Qué le dirás a Henry?

El simple nombre de nuestro hijo la hizo retroceder, la llama en su mano se extinguió, pero de inmediato se esforzó por mantener lo que ahora sabía que era solo una fachada de poder.

—Eres tú quién tiene las de perder esta vez. Lo que me hiciste…

—Te quedaste. Nadie había abierto las piernas para mí tan fácilmente.

Sus manos me elevaron en el aire, pero esta vez me defendí. Use mi enojo para liberarme de su agarre. La atrapé contra la pared, y mi mano contra su cuello fue suficiente para inmovilizarla.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho. Confié en ti, estaba dispuesta a protegerte y tú te pusiste del lado de mis padres.

—Estaba… intentando protegerte —no hubo ninguna mentira en sus palabras.

Sus ojos me miraron fijamente, eran tan cálidos como su aliento suave contra mi rostro. Su olor estaba impregnado en mí, aún podía sentir la estrechez de su cuerpo. La solté y evité mirarla.

—Tienes que salir de aquí. Tienes que tomar a Henry y salir de aquí, sé de un lugar dónde no podrán encontrarlos.

—No voy a irme.

—Ellas saben que no eres una de ellas, Regina.

—No son competencia contra mí.

—No te estoy consultando —levanté la voz—. Voy a mantenerte a salvo. No quiero que tú y Henry se involucren en esto. Es mi lucha, no la tuya.

—No eres tú quién lo decide.

—¿Estás dispuesta a someterte a mí? Porque esa es la forma en la que Maléfica quiere mantenerte controlada.

—Es solo una farsa, un papel a interpretar, no soy yo quien tiene un novio esperándome.

Dejé la habitación, salí de la casa y caminé por las calles de Storybrooke, quería despejar mi mente, ordenar las ideas en mi cabeza. No sabía en qué momento las cosas se habían salido de control. Aún era de noche, y sin embargo, me sentía como si el tiempo que pasamos en esa cabaña no hubiese tenido ni horas ni minutos, solo un momento de locura que al igual que los sueños flotaban sin precisión.

Me detuve, dándome cuenta que no podía volver al departamento de mis padres, ese no era mi lugar nunca más y lo único que me quedaba era cumplir mi acuerdo con Maléfica.

Regresé, sin estar segura de que eso era lo correcto, empujada por la necesidad, por un fuego que empezaba a quemarme por dentro. Estaba dispuesta a tomar todas las decisiones que antes me habían sido arrebatadas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Regina al verme. Tenía puesto un pijama gris de dos piezas, la blusa me permitió ver las marcas en su cuello.

—¿Por qué no las borraste? Las marcas.

Tocó su cuello y su piel volvió a ser perfecta.

—¿Por qué regresaste?

—Quiero que te quites la ropa solo para mí.

—Emma.

—Si dices que no, vas a tener que ir con Henry donde yo diga. —La miré fijamente esperando su respuesta—. Quítate la ropa.

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos, desabotonó su blusa y la dejó caer en el suelo, se quitó el pantalón del pijama y deslizó sus bragas dejándolas también en el piso. No hubo nada sexy en sus movimientos, todo fue mecánico y demasiado frío. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a mí y me despojó de la chaqueta, sus labios fueron suaves al besar mi cuello, sus manos cálidas al tomar el borde de mi camiseta, y yo levanté los brazos cooperando. Desabroché mi brasier mientras ella se hacía cargo de mis pantalones, se arrodilló para poder quitármelos, tomó mis bragas y las bajó hasta mis rodillas.

¿Era esto lo que realmente queríamos?

Me sentí incapaz de descifrar si estábamos tan solo fingiendo y cumpliendo nuestra parte. Lo único que pude hacer fue gemir cuando sentí su boca contra mi centro, lamió consiguiendo la humedad necesaria, se abrió paso y se prendió de mi clítoris, chupándolo con ansiedad, la sujeté del cabello manteniéndola de rodillas con su lengua entre mis pliegues hasta que la fuerza de un orgasmo hizo temblar mis piernas. Caí sobre la cama, calmando mi respiración mientras ella terminaba de quitarme las bragas.

Se subió sobre mí, y al besar su boca probé mi propio sabor de sus labios. Giré con ella para quedar en la parte superior. Abrió las piernas permitiéndome acomodarme mejor, comencé a mecerme, rozando mi centro contra el suyo.

—Mírame —le dije y ella obedeció.

Me mecí con fuerza, gimiendo al igual que ella. Sostuve su cadera con mi mano izquierda, y con la otra mano apreté sus senos, me incliné y chupé uno de sus pezones, deslicé mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y la penetré con dos dedos. Ella gimió fuerte para mí. Deslicé mis dedos, suave y profundo sin salir de su interior. Lamí su piel y chupé su cuello volviendo a dejar marcas rojas, mis dientes se enterraron en su hombro y sus uñas en mi espalda. Añadí un tercer dedo, aumentando el ritmo, yendo más profundo dentro de ella, volviéndome insaciable con cada uno de sus gritos.

—Emma —fue lo último que dijo antes que su cuerpo se arqueara con violencia debajo del mío y mojara las sábanas con su esencia.

La observé estremecerse, su boca intentando hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones, sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos cerrados, su interior apretando mis dedos hasta volver a relajarse por completo.

—No podemos dar vuelta atrás. —Sus ojos se abrieron para mí—. ¿Sigues queriendo hacer esto?

—Sí —dijo sin dudar.

Atrapé sus labios con los míos y volví a mover mis dedos dentro de ella.

* * *

 **XXXDSQXXX**

No sé exactamente lo que me despertó, algo interrumpió mi sueño. Regina seguía dormida en mis brazos así que me moví despacio para salir de la cama sin despertarla. Reconocí el sonido del celular vibrando, lo encontré en el bolsillo de mi pantalón debajo de la cama. Me metí en el baño para hablar con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Estamos esperando que te unas a nosotras, querida —era Cruella.

—¿Dónde?

—En la cripta de Regina. No la traigas, después de la noche que le diste merece su sueño reparador.

Colgué el teléfono. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, me veía terrible, no podía haber dormido más de tres horas. Tomé una de las toallas y lo cubrí al recordar los cuentos de hadas que leí cuando era niña, seguramente de esa forma nos habían espiado.

No me demoré más de cinco minutos en la ducha, tomé ropa limpia de Regina, lo menos formal que encontré. Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Gold me había enseñado a hacerlo, la diferencia es que esta vez usé mi magia para impedir que cualquiera entrara y sobretodo que Regina saliera de la habitación. Tomé su auto y me dirigí a la cripta.

Las tres brujas estaban esperándome en el interior y para mi sorpresa, Gold estaba allí.

—Supongo que no se enteraron de Storybrooke por su agente de viajes.

—Supones bien —sonrió Gold.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—Sabemos que el pequeño bastardito encontró algo sobre el autor —iba a borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa a Cruella.

—¿Eso es todo? Cuatro villanos juntos y todo lo que quieren es que un tipo cualquiera les escriba que pueden ser felices.

—No dejes que las dulces fantasías de Regina te contagien con su optimismo, tienes el mayor potencial de oscuridad, eres peor que todos nosotros —no iba a caer en las provocaciones de Cruella.

—Lo que sea que mi nieto haya encontrado lo traerás para mí.

—Voy a estar cuidando a Regina mientras tanto —Maléfica, que se había mantenido alejada y en silencio, se acercó a mí dispuesta a provocarme—, supongo que eso te dará suficiente motivación para no hacernos perder el tiempo.

—No vas a acercarte a ella. Si voy a hacer esto van a dejar a mi familia fuera.

Cruella rió, salió de la cripta junto con Ursula.

—Antes de irte —dijo Gold. Sacó una daga—. Necesito un poco de tu sangre.

Tomé la daga y corté la palma de mi mano sin dudar.

—Mantén a tu dragón lejos de Regina.

Salí de la cripta, volví a subirme en el auto de Regina y conduje por la ciudad, no tuve problema en localizar a Henry, estaba en la que creíamos era la casa del autor, y ellos tenían razón. Henry tenía la página del libro y la llave que seguramente liberaría al autor.

—No puedes darles esto.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

Guardó la llave y me entregó la página.

—Así ganaremos tiempo.

—Eres mucho más listo que yo —sacudí su cabello y besé su frente.

—¿Mamá está bien?

—Sí. Necesito que te mantengas a salvo, no más aventuras. Puedes quedarte aquí, pero no salgas, si alguien viene te escondes. No confíes en nadie. Voy a resolver esto y volveré por ti.

—Está bien.

No tenía idea hacia dónde me estaban dirigiendo mis propias acciones, pero a pesar de todas las dudas que pudiera tener, algo dentro de mí empezaba a hacerme sentir como nunca antes me había sentido: poderosa.


End file.
